tales_of_beach_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst
Biography First Name: Amethyst Middle Name: Rose Last Name: Universe Nickname(s): Rock (Vidalia) Clod (Peridot) Soldier (Peridot) Chico (Greg) Overcooked Runt (Jasper) Defective (Peridot) Purple One (Mayor Dewy) Steven's Sister (Mayor Dewy) Ams (Peridot) Big A (Peridot) Ridiculousthyst (Peridot) Purple Puma (many) Ame (Lila, Steven) Big Sis (Lila) Miss Universe (Principal Jones) Sweet (Peridot) Race: Gem Weapon(s): Whip Gender: Genderless Gender Pronouns: She/Her Eyes: Dark Blue Hair: Pale Lavender Affiliation(s): Crystal Gems, Beach City High School Occupation(s): High School Student (season 1-3) Crystal Gem Status: Alive Portrayed By: Michaela Dietz Friend(s): Crystal Gems, Connie Maheswaren, Kayla Baker, Jenny Pizza, Vidalia (best friend) Relative(s): Garnet (Guardian/Team Mate) Pearl (Guardian/Team Mate) Steven Universe (Foster Brother) Lila Garcia (Foster Sister) Rose Quartz (Foster Mother; Deceased) Greg Universe (Foster Father/Good Friend) Greg's Aunt (Foster Great Aunt) Greg's Uncle (Foster Great Uncle) Deb (Foster Great Aunt) Andy DeMayo (Foster First Cousin, Once Removed) Born: February 5th, 3489 B.C. Age: 5,499-5,500 14-15 (season 1) 5,500-5,501 15-16 (season 2) 5,501-5,502 16-17 (season 3) 5,502-5,503 17-18 (season 4) 5,503-5,504 18-19 (season 5) 5,504-5,505 19-20 (season 6) 5,505-5,506 20-21 (season 7) 5,506-5,507 21-22 (season 8) 5,507-5,508 22-23 (season 9) 5,508-5,509 23-24 (season 10) 5,509-5,510 24-25 (season 11) 5,510-5,511 25-26 (season 12) 5,511-5,512 26-27 (season 13) 5,512-5,513 27-28 (season 14) 5,513-5,514 28-29 (season 15) Zodiac: Aquarius (Normal) Horse (Chinese) Centaur (Mythology) Resides: Beach City, Delmarva, USA Romances: Henry Adams (Dated) Peridot (Girlfriend) Zoe Smith (Ex-Girlfriend) First Ep: First Day of School Last Ep: Goodbye? Grade: 10th (season 1) 11th (season 2) 12th (season 3) Power(s): Shapeshifting, Extended Durability, Pyrokinesis Enemies: Homeworld Quote: "Nooo! Mi Torta!!!" Personality: Immature, Insecure, Never Serious, Funny, Hates School, Brutally Honest Trivia: * Pearl and Garnet enrolled her in high school to keep an eye on Lila and Steven, as well as make new friends * Her middle and last names (which she needed for the school system) are Rose and Universe, named after Rose Quartz Appearence Amethyst has bright purple skin, long lavender hair reaching her feet, and dark blue eyes. Personality Amethyst is usually fun loving, loud, and carefree. She loves spending time with her little sister and brother and is often in trouble. However, she is very insecure deep down. Abilities * Whip * Spin Dash * Whiplash (Whip Attack) * Shape-Shifting * Wrestling Relationships Steven Universe "Us weak gems stick together *sniffle* right?" — Amethyst Steven is Amethyst's Foster younger brother. She is very carefree around him and spends a lot of her time around him. Although they have a carefree relationship, she loves teasing him about Connie. She also wants to impress him and make him like her, even stating in "Rebel Lila" "I'm a terrible sister!" Lila Garcia "C'mon Lila! TELL ME!" — Amethyst Lila is Amethyst's Foster younger sister. She often teases her about everything in her social life, but just does it for fun. She's also very hard on herself when Lila is in trouble. Peridot "No! You're funny!" — Amethyst Peridot is Amethyst's girlfriend. She's very shy when it comes to normal couple stuff, like hugging, and so Amethyst often teases her for it. Amethyst was also very shy and dorky around Peridot when she first developed a crush on her, and feels as if she's not good enough for her. In "Match Made On Earth" she even said: "I'm just a defective Quartz! I'm not good enough...."Category:Gems Category:High Schoolers